Not an average neighbour
by hithisisc
Summary: What will happen when Jade suddenly realizes she hasn't seen her neighbour in ages? I have no idea where this story is going to go, but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** A/N this is a Cade fanfic (from Victorious) I got the idea from a writing prompt in my English class, so don't judge if it's terrible. -Also, this is my first fanfic, so pls review if there's anything you dislike or think I could portray differently. That's the end of my long ramble, I hope you enjoy!**

_

Jade West rolled out of bed, stretching gingerly as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. 'Shoot' she said, as she checked her alarm clock. School started in 20 minutes. She knew she shouldn't have stayed up so late, watching the Scissoring for the 21st time. It was a great movie, and you can never watch a great movie too many times. She shouldered her bag, and waltzed out the front door. Stopping by her neighbour's house, she peeked through the windows, searching for any signs of movement. It wasn't that she was a stalker or anything, it was just that her next door neighbour hadn't come out of the house for ages, and well, Jade was a curious girl, and just wanted to know things.

14 minutes and 50 seconds later, Jade slipped into her first class of the day, drama, with Mr Sikowitz. Drama was Jade's favourite subject, but Mr Sikowitz was, just a little bit wrong in the head. As she sank down into her hard plastic chair, Cat came running up. "Jadey!" she squealed. Jade fought hard to keep her smile inside. On the outside most people passed her off as mean, scary, goth girl, but, when you got to know her better, which few people actually had the nerve to do, you would learn that secretly, on the inside, she had a soft spot in her heart for the small, bubbly, redheaded girl named Cat, who was basically a sister to Jade. Obviously though, Jade would never admit it out loud.

"What, Cat?" she patiently asked, as Cat danced around in circles.  
"You'll never believe what happened!" the petite red head said. "my brother got home from his long holiday at the hospital, and he got me a companion for Mr Longneck!" From within the depths of her bag, she produced a red stuffed panda. "I'm gonna call her Mrs Cutie!"  
"Yeah, whatever." Jade scoffed. She just wasn't in the mood for one of Cats long, weird, stories today.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat replied, offended. Just then, a pair of hands clapped over her eyes. "Guess who?" a voice said. "Ooh! I love surprises!" Cat laughed. "Sinjin! Beck! Andre! I don't know! Who?"  
Robbie Shapiro emerged from behind Cat's back. "Me!" he said, disappointed.

Jade sighed, bored. "Listen" she said, quickly changing the subject. "Do you know about the auditions going on for a new play?"  
"Omg! A new play?" Cat jumped up and down, forgetting everything she was talking about earlier.  
"Yeah. Auditions are starting next Monday." Jade stated. "Do you want to come over to mine after school to work on it?"  
"Wooooooooooo! Yay! Yes, Yes and Yes!" Cat practically shouted. "See you then, then!" Jade smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you so much for the review guest! You have no idea how much it means to me. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**_**  
Jade pulled up to her house 3 hours later, with an overexcited Cat in the passenger seat. "A new play!" she giggled "I love plays! But not as much as I love bibble! Oh look! The Zoo is having a wild, weird day! I love being weird and wild!" Jade laughed at her strange logic, and remembered her huge addiction to bubble. "Well unfortunately for you Cat, there's no bibble in within a couple 20 miles of here." She opened the front door, and Cat happily skipped in, singing 'Give it up'.

"So, which part do you want to practise first?" Jade asked.  
"I don't know!" Cat wondered.  
"Why don't we just start with this page, and see which characters we click with the most?" Jade suggested.  
"I mean, there's so many characters! Tiff, Jayden, Andrew, Alexa, Kirsten, Levi, Lauren, Lyle, Pheonix, Vyshali, Zaina, Carys, the list just goes on and on!"

2 hours later  
"Jade! I need a rest! My brain just doesn't feel like working anymore!" Cat complained.  
"Well, funny that you should say that. Do you want to go for a short walk to clear everything up?" Jade suggested.  
"Kaykay!" Cat quickly agreed. Before Jade knew it, Cat had flown downstairs, thrown on her jacket, and was now pulling her through the door. "Let's gooooooo! I haven't ever seen your new neighbourhood! Not since you moved!"  
As they walked down the street, Cat noticed something.  
"Woah! Look at that house! You never told me that you had such a cool neighbour!"  
Jade looked over in her direction and saw that Cat was looking at the neighbour's house. As she dashed over to usher Cat along, a cyclist rode by.  
"Hey! Kids! You might wanna stay away from that house! It gives some serious edgy vibes!"  
Jade rolled her eyes. 'Stupid hippie' she thought 'Vibes? Seriously? That was the best he could come up with?' She couldn't understand why people were so obsessed with the house. Yes, it was different, but people were drawn to it like moths to a lamp.

You see, the house next door was different to the rest of the houses surrounding it. It stood out in a good way. It wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't a small cottage either. Jade thought it could sell for at least a couple million bucks. It was spacey, chic and even had a small swimming pool. When drive through the neighbourhood, that certain house would always catch their eye. Rumours were often spread about it. People had said that there was secretly a famous celebrity living in it occasionally, lying low after a scandal or bombshell dropped. But people had also said that inside was a whole different story to the exterior. That inside, there was a basement with a whole range of torture devices that would turn even the toughest guy into a quivering mess. But despite these creepy, complex rumours, there would always be a small crowd that would stop by, normally on the way back from school, curiously peering through the heavily tinted windows, trying to see all the secrets that were held inside.

Everytime Jade heard one of the rumours she would scoff. She knew that all the rumours were nowhere near the truth. And how did she know that? Well, that was because Jade had actually gone inside.


	3. Authors note

**Hey guys! Im so sorry for not updating, this past week has just been so busy for me, we had a long weekend, then it was my birthday, and we have school immunisations today. :( I promise I'll post the next chapter by the next 5 days, i'm already halfway through it, so thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's my new chapter for my story. It's kinda trash at the moment, but if u have any ideas for future chapters feel free to comment. I might not have time in the future to update as often, our school term holidays might be extended slightly because of the coronavirus, but we still have to take classes via video call. (ugh, I can't believe it)! Also, people, stop buying toilet paper! it does not help at all! Also, I now have a wattpad acc, its 'Just a weirdo thisisc' , feel free to check it out! Well, that's the end of my little rant, enjoy! **

Jade closed her eyes as the memories came flooding back to her. She could remember them as clearly as last week...but that was because it only happened last week.

Cat looked at her friend weirdly. She had never seen Jade like this, not in the 10 years they had been friends. She had closed her eyes and seemed lost in her many memories.  
"Jadey?" Cat nudged her friend. "Are you okay?"  
Jade jumped. "Sorry, what?"  
"I saidddddd, are you okay Jadey!"  
"Yeah, I'm fine Cat, you don't need to yell like that!"  
"Sorry. Just lost in memories".  
"You really don't look okay, Jade" Cat informed. "Do you wanna go back inside?"

For once, the normally snappy goth actually agreed. Cat looked shocked. Something really wrong must have happened. She gently steered Jade inside and closed the door.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, concerned, all signs of her normal jumpiness gone. For once, it seemed that Cat was the older, more responsible friend rather than the other way around, in which the situation would normally be.

Jade sighed reluctantly. "Fine, I guess it would help to get it off my chest." she groaned. "Do you know when I was away for a week last year?"

Cat nodded eagerly. "Oh! I remember! It was when we all went to the bowling place down the road, but then you said that you couldn't come because you were sick, and I was really sad, because you weren't there to beat everyone, and there were these annoying boys that kept on trying to flirt with me, and then Robbie chased them off, and then..."

"Ok! You remember! I get it!" Jade cut Cat off mid sentence. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you..." she smirked slyly.

"Noooo! Tell me! I'll be quiet!" Cat hastily said.

"You see...I wasn't really sick. I was away, trying to figure everything out. I had found something out about my neighbour, and yes Cat, before you ask, I mean the neighbour who's house you were so interested in before. She hadn't come out of her house in ages, and one day I decided to go in and see what was going on, I could hear her dog howling from 10 houses away and it wasn't stopping. When I opened the door though, I got the most unexpected shock of my life."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try and do my best in future weeks. I'm gonna say in advance Happy Easter, and I know I'm a little late, but happy 10th anniversary to Victorious! Stay safe guys, and stay inside!**

**Note: (I kinda accidentally forgot to do this last time) I definitely don't own Victorious, or any of it's characters, though I wish I did.**

"Standing in front of me in fact was, not my elderly neighbour, but instead, the world famous, triple threat, dancer, actress and singer, Liz Mixer Grande!"  
Cat squealed as if she was a kid receiving free lollies from the milk bar.  
"Oh my actual gosh! You met Liz Grande and you didn't tell me, your absolute best friend?!"  
"Uh...Cat, you aren't exactly the best at keeping secrets, you do realise..." Jade remarked.  
"What's that meant to mean?" Cat snapped. Then, in a second, her personality changed, again.  
"Did you at least get her autograph?"  
"Noooo"  
"Aww, man. So...why are you telling me this now?"  
"Cause...she made me promise not to tell anyone anything."

**Jade stood in front of the door, mouth open in disbelief. The normally snappy and angsty teenager couldn't believe her eyes.**  
**"Bbbbut...you're Liz Grande!"**  
**"In the flesh!" Liz smiled. It was a nice enough gesture, but Jade saw that the smile didn't quite meet her eyes. **  
**"Listen, kiddo, you can't tell anyone I'm here."**  
**"What about Mrs Grumpy pants?"**  
**"You mean the lady I hired to pretend to be living here? Oh, I fired her. I had to buy a house in case the worst scenario happened."**  
**"Worst scenario?"**  
**"Look, can you try and just forget about this? I...I...I just need a place to hide myself away...away from him."**  
**Jade was smarter than she let on. As soon as Liz had said the words him and hide, she figured out what was going on. **  
**"Do you need help?" she politely asked, all of her playful manners from before gone. "I can call the police or something and tip them off."**  
**"Nah, it's fine." Liz said. "Besides, who are people more likely to believe, a former famous celeb, fading away from the spotlight, beginning to go bankrupt, or a multibillionaire, young, handsome, sexy, smouldering, angelic hunk who's been in pretty much every action movie and hasn't had a single charge laid against him? I'll be alright, knowing him, he'll just move on to another lady in a few months time."**  
**Liz began to close the door. "And kiddo, tell no one. No one! Please! I don't know what will happen if he finds out!"**  
**Jade solemnly nodded.**  
**"Cross my heart and hope to die." she promised**.

Cat suddenly gasped.  
"Hang on a minute...but didn't it say in the news a few days ago that she was found dead, of attempted suicide?"  
Jade nodded, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
"I...it was all my fault. I was the one. The one who caused her to die. I could have prevented it. But I didn't."  
Cat put a loving hand on Jade's back.  
"I'm sure you didn't mean to, whatever you did."  
"You don't know that Cat! I was the one who caused all the trouble afterwards! You haven't heard the full story of what happened!"  
Cat plonked down on a nearby sofa. "This calls for a sleepover." she declared. "I wanna listen to this."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking ages to update! It's just that schools restarted recently and it's been bit chaotic with the whole online thing. Thanks so much guest for the kind reviews! So, I've decided to post this on my wattpad account as well, under the same name, so feel free to check it out if you want. Also, disclaimer! I definitely don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. Enjoy!**

Several hours later, both Cat and Jade were properly settled down on beanbags, and the popcorn had just begun to pop. Jade cleared her throat, ready to begin the full story, in all its glory.

**A few weeks passed after we had met, and I had even begun to help her out at her house, buying extra groceries, popping out to the shops, getting essentials, etc. One day, when I entered her home to drop off some stuff, I found that everything was gone. There was nothing left, no trace that someone had once lived here. All that remained was a note.**

"Oooooooh!" Cat excitedly squealed. "I love secret notes! They're always so mysterious and unexpected, like the one I got from Robbie!"  
Jade looked at Cat, not expecting her to say that at all. A secret note, from Robbie? Cat had some serious explaining to do later.  
Jade cleared her throat and continued.

**I slowly picked up the note. Liz ought to have a good reason for this.**  
_**Dear Jade,**_  
_**Thanks for everything you've done for me in the past month, I really appreciated it. I'm going to return to my house, and hopefully he'll be gone. Please dont be offended if I dont say anything else about you, I would just like to keep this life a secret. Once again, thanks so much.**_  
_**Liz xx**_  
**So, Liz had gone back to her home had she? I certainly hoped that the male, whoever he was, wouldn't keep on hurting her. It was fine by me and definitely not surprising that she wanted to keep this life a secret, after all. The next few weeks she heard nothing more of her, and she slowly began to forget. **  
**Then one day, the most unexpected happened. Jade was just casually browsing through the web, looking for some new scissors for her collection. Suddenly, a notification popped up on her ipad. **  
**'Breaking News: Famous Actress Liz Grande spotted with Pete Miller! Is this the start of a new romance? Or has this been going on for longer than we thought? Click here to find out more!'**  
**Hmm. Pete Miller. Jade really hoped that he wouldn't break Liz's heart. She knew how much Liz needed someone to lean on at this hard time. If they broke up, how would Liz cope? **

**Jade sighed again. What was she doing with her life? She should have been worrying about school, and here she was, stressing over someone, who she'd only met a few months ago, and their love life. **  
**"Get a grip Jade" she thought, mentally shaking herself. "She'll be fine".**

Cat interrupted the story eagerly.  
"Hey! Jadey! You know that something bad's gonna happen, nothing good ever happens when someone says, you'll be fine! Don't try and hide it! That's what my mum always says to my dad when their arguing downstairs about my brother!"  
Jade stared at Cat in disbelief. What on earth had she just heard? More tea had been spilt over this story than Jade had believed would ever be possible! Who knew that Cat would actually say something sensible, even if she didn't really fully understand to its extent.

**Anyways, Jade was sure that Pete wouldn't touch Liz. He was a pure gentleman in the public, and she had seen the way Liz and Pete looked at each other in the pap photos. If Liz trusted Pete, then all would be fine. **

**Then, one day, the absolutely unexpected happened. As Jade woke up, and checked her phone for texts, a banner popped up from the news app. **

**'Breaking News!**  
**The famous singer, actress and dancer Liz Grande has been kidnapped from her famous Beverly Hills mansion. The suspect is suspected to be Liz's ex bf, Daniel Turner. How the man got into Liz's highly guarded house is still a mystery, but some speculate that the ex had known the password, and that Liz never bothered to change it after the break-up. All the Hollywood community is pleading is, bring Liz back safe and sound. If you have any knowledge about Liz's whereabouts, or have witnessed the scene, please call crimestoppers, on 1-800-333-000, or visit our website, on .'**

**Jade bit her lip nervously. She thought she now knew who the man Liz was talking about previously was. But, what would she do? Liz had told her not to tell a single soul. But if it could help police find her quicker? Jade pondered over it some more, then made up her mind. Getting into her car, she walked up to the front desk of a nearby police station 5 minutes later.**

**"Hi, I have some information on Liz Grande."**


	7. AN No2

Hi guys so so sorry for not updating, the thing is, I've kinda run out of ideas at this point, so feel free to comment ideas you have that will help sooo much! Also, i might not update this for a while, as my school is back on campus starting on Tuesday, so please don't be alarmed if you don't hear from me for a while, I'll most likely be busy doing school work. Thank you guys so much for reading my story though!


End file.
